


s.w.a.k.

by girlpearl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: First Kiss, Hiatus, Kissing, M/M, Reunion, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Rusty, who finished the thing! Five times Pete kissed Patrick, and one time Patrick kissed Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	s.w.a.k.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rusty76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusty76/gifts).



1\. the first time they meet

Pete's a big believer in "begin as you mean to go on," except when he isn't, of course. But he knows that Patrick's going to be huge, and he wants to be part of that, in any way he can. He talks Patrick out from behind the drum kit and he talks him into the band and he talks up their epic friendship; Patrick talks a pretty skeptical game, claims he thinks Pete's full of shit, but his eyes are telling a different story. Pete can see the same breathless hope there he feels in his own skinny chest. Cover your bases, he thinks, and interrupts Patrick's twenty-ninth explanation of why he _can't be the lead singer, geez, he's a drummer, a mediocre one at that,_ with a kiss. When he pulls away Patrick's eyes are shocked and very, very young. Stick around, kid, Pete thinks, that'll change.

2\. the first time they hear Sugar on the radio

"that's it," Pete tells him, "that's us, that's our ticket, Patrick, that is the next big thing on American radio. We are about to be huge." Patrick doesn't share his enthusiasm--it's not like this is their first single, not even their first album, and oh, Patrick is so cynical already, but Pete knows in his heart, this is _it_. He listens to Patrick offering to be his number one with a bullet and is overcome with the feeling of _potential_ , knows that anything is possible in this moment. He pulls Patrick in, kisses him deeply. Patrick rolls his eyes and tells him to _give it a rest, Wentz,_ but Pete sees the pink in his cheeks and knows that this, too, is possible.

3\. hiatus

Pete feels a little queasy, a little tired, and very little else. It's not the first time he's been grateful for the flattening effect of his meds, but it's definitely the _most_ grateful he's been. Patrick looks miserable, and Pete just feels... tired. He listens to Patrick explain that he needs _some time to grow up, become my own person, figure out who I am as a musician, you know_ and hears _some time away from you, without you smothering me, holding me back_. Suddenly the fog clears and he's swept out in a wave of panic; all he can think about is Patrick walking out his door and never coming back, and he can't-- _can't_ \--"don't leave me," he begs, clutching Patrick's shoulders, "you do--do your thing, take however much time you need, Patrick, but don't you fucking dare leave _me_." Patrick's face cracks, crumbles, and Pete seals the bargain with a kiss before Patrick gets a chance to accept or reject it. 

4\. lollapalooza

He sneaks away after Patrick's set, has to give himself some time, and Patrick's glad-handing anyway, getting his picture taken sweaty and rumpled with Joe and a hundred other up-and-coming stars of hipster rock. When he finds Patrick that night, after the Black Cards set, after everyone is done for the night, Patrick's had a shower and changed into his sweats, but he still looks elated, like he's still riding the high of what Pete has to admit was a phenomenal show. They stay up late, until Pete can't make any more excuses, until he can't put it off any longer without being obvious, and it's time to go. "I'm proud of you," he tells Patrick, and it barely sticks in his throat at all. He turns around in the doorway and kisses Patrick, quick, before he can lose his nerve. "You promised," he says, and Patrick nods.

5\. reunion

The Subterranean Lounge is tiny and packed to bursting; between the stage lights and the feedback loop of manic energy between the band and the crowd, they're all sweating by the time they get to "Saturday." Pete screams the words like it's the first time, like it'll be the last time, holds his mic out to the crowd and hears them scream along with him. He can't stop grinning at Patrick and Patrick can't stop grinning back; they're equal parts amazed that they pulled this off and astonished that anyone gives a shit. "Fuck yes," Andy says when they get off stage, and Patrick laughs, turns to Joe and says, "I told you so." "Yeah you did," Trohman says, slinging an arm around Patrick's neck. "Think they missed us?" Pete asks, and licks a stripe up Patrick's beaming face. "Ugh, you fucker, fuck knows why anybody would miss you," Patrick grouses, and Pete has to kiss him, has to bite the smile from his lips. Patrick laughs and shoves him off and Pete kisses Joe, kisses Andy, wants to kiss everyone in the audience. His _band_. They're _back_.

+1

Pete's telling the guys about his parent-teacher conference with Bronx's teacher and how Bronx wants to be a rock star, just like his daddy. He couldn't be more proud, and even when Patrick interrupts, pointing out that Bronx wants to be a drummer, it doesn't burst his bubble. "I could be a drummer," he says. "You could teach me." Patrick demurs but Pete knows he'll do it; there's not a lot they won't do for each other. They're snarking back and forth, falling easily into their old banter, and finally Andy says, "We are _totally still here_ , you guys." Pete looks up and Joe and Andy are smiling wryly at them. Pete feels a twinge of guilt; other people do have a tendency to disappear when he and Patrick get going. Joe scoffs. "You could not be more of an old married couple," he says.

"Well," Patrick says. Pete freezes; there's something in Patrick's tone--they've joked about this a thousand times, but... there's something. Patrick bites his lip and shrugs at Joe. "I mean, there's this." He turns to Pete, cups his cheek, and there's nothing joking about this, nothing about this kiss that isn't completely serious, completely real, completely devastating. He tries to say so, but all he can manage is a soft sigh against Patrick's mouth.

"Yeah," Patrick says. He smiles at Pete. "We can work on that."


End file.
